Spectators are continually looking for creative ways to express themselves while attending sporting events. Fans will go to great lengths to show their support for a team or a player. While cheering loudly for a team is helpful, some fans find that cheering alone is inadequate. In addition to cheering, some fans will wear simulated jerseys emulating their favorite players, paint their faces, use noisemakers, wear team themed hats, or have other signs and props. Team themed hats come in various embodiments, ranging from standard team themed athletic caps to oversized foam team themed hats and accessories. While oversized foam team themed hats and accessories are useful in expressing oneself, they can become nuisances and obstruct the view for other spectators sitting behind the wearer if they are too large or distracting.